Naruto: The Magic Dragon Duelist
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, cousin of Yugi Moto, holder of the Millennium Earring, is destined for great things. he will become the best. he will be awesome, and he will piss off many people... and he dates... wait is that Joey's sister? oh shit what drama and what problems will they face. read and find out! Parring is Naruto x Serenity x Dark Magician Girl (Kisara)


**All right here we go again…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or YUGIOH!**

"Hey Joey? Earth to Joey! You in there man?" Yugi asked his friend, theen looked at his other friend Naruto Namikaze. Who watched on in silence. It is an unspoken secret that is not really all that secret. While Yugi may be an excellent duelist, Naruto is way better than him and Seto Kaiba has a good amount of respect for him and wants to duel him… but he is waiting for the right time to do so.

Tristan walked up "Aww isn't he cute when he's thinking?" he said as he put his friend in a headlock.

Joey held up his cards "Hey Tristan, Yugi here's teachin me how to play Duel Monsters!" he told him

"Drooling Monsters?" he asked back and would have said more but Joey pushed him off "Duel Monsters you nimrod!"

"They've been at it for hours, Joey's starting to get the hang of it. But Yugi's like an expert… although Naruto is way more skilled than Yugi at the game." Tea said as Joey suddenly looked at Tea then at Naruto "Naruto is that really true?" he asked his long time friend.

Naruto shrugged "I've beaten Yugi every time we have played. I alternate between two different decks so people have to learn to balance their decks because they don't know which deck I will use." He told them as everybody looked at him in awe.

Tristan looked at Naruto "What kind of Decks do you use?" he asked but Yugi was the one who answered "He uses a Red Eyes Black Dragon themed deck and a Spellcaster themed deck. Both of them are pretty powerful. When he uses his Red Eyes deck you better bee careful because he has a certain card that can attack you life points directly and it already has over 2000 attack points, so you could loose the duel the moment he has that card on the field… but hey it's the luck of the draw and he also has the heart of the cards as well." He told them.

With that said Yugi and Joey went back to their duel "Ok Yugi, it's time to duel." Joey said as he lied down a monster to which Tea started explaining some things to Tristan "You see, each card has an attack number and a defense number. First player to eliminate their opponents Life Points first wins." She told him.

"Pretty good move, Huh Yugi?" Joey stated. "Yep Pretty good, but not good enough." Yugi told him as he laid down a dragon monster that whipped out his Life Points.

"WHAT, thanks a lot, a card that powerful totally wipes me out."

After a little bit Yugi walked with Joey and Naruto, with Tea and Tristan not far behind, to Yugi's family game shop… Naruto is with them because… well he lives there as well… he rents out a room even though Mr. Moto told him not to worry about it. Well Naruto used to pay for the room but Yugi's grandpa finally got to him.

"Grandpa Naruto and I are home!" Yugi said as he walked through the door.

"and I see you brought company." Mr. Moto said.

"Grandpa could you show my friends your awesome, super rare card?" Yugi said "Please!" he begged until Solomon Moto caved and showed them the rare card.

Just then Kaiba slammed the door opened "Hello can I help you?" Solomon asked

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me." Kaiba stated. Then he saw the card he has been searching for and tried to get him to sell it but Solomon refused to sell the special card. "Fine, I've heard enough of your nonsense. Senile old fool." He said as he walked out the door.

The next day when the group came back home from school they noticed Yugi's Grandpa was nowhere to be seen. That was when a phone call came in. Naruto answered "Hello, Game Shop."

"Ah Naruto, perfect." The voice said on the other end of the phone said.

"Kaiba?" Naruto asked

"Your adoptive Grandfather's here visiting, but he's not feeling to well. Why don't you come by my office and pick him up." Kaiba said then hung up.

"Kaiba, what have you done with Grandpa Moto? Kaiba!" Naruto said loudly as Yugi caught onto what was going on and they all rushed to Kaiba's office and made it to the floor that Kaiba and Solomon Moto are on.

When the door opened they saw Solomon on the ground which caused Yugi and Naruto to run up to him. "Grandpa!" Yugi yelled "A-are you ok?"

Solomon looked up at Yugi "Yugi, I failed. I failed to teach Kaiba about thee heart of the cards. Here take by deck, I have been meaning to pass it along to you anyway." He said then looked over to Naruto "Naruto, teach him. Teach Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards!" he said as Naruto nodded and then Solomon passed out.

"How's the old man feeling? We dueled fair and square, with each of us putting up out best card. I won plain and simple. I guess going up against a champ like me was too much for the poor fool. And look at the sweet prize I won." Kaiba said as he pulled out Mr. Moto's Blue Eyes Card and ripped it in half then threw the pieces aside.

"Yes the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card… and this one will never bee used against me!" Kaiba stated with a smirk on his face.

Yugi started to say that they should get Solomon to a doctor but Kaiba had other plans. "You and your friends can take care of him… I just want to duel Naruto. I have heard that he is as good as me and I want to see if it's true. If it is true then I will give Naruto a gift of congratulations and acknowledgement. But if he loses he will have to hand over his most precious card as well." Kaiba stated which everybody agreed to.

"Come together everyone and I'll mark us with a special sign" she said as she drew on all of their hands "It's the sign of our friendship. Now go and get him Naruto!" she said as she started to run off the turned around "Let's go and Joey you stay here and give Naruto some support!" she yelled then ran off with everyone else except Naruto and Joey.

They got onto the stadium dueling platform "I built this stadium myself. It adds a more lifelike feel to the game." Kaiba explained "We each start off with 2000 life points and the first to hit zero loses. Are you ready to play Naruto… because it is time to see who the better duelist is!" he finished.

Naruto smirked "Let's do this Kaiba. I've waiting for this duel for a while now!" he said as Kaibe smiked "As have I."

"Virtual systems ready. So let's begin, I attack with the mighty Hitatsu Mi Giant! Brace yourself Naruto, you've never dueled like this before!" Kaiba said

Naruto gave a wide smile "Kaiba I have to say that you are one BRILIANT dude. This is awesome!" he said as Kaiba gave him a nod.

"My turn, I call on the monster known as the Red Eyes Black Chick (800/500). But this little hatchling isn't staying around for long because of its special ability I can send it straight to the Graveyard I order to special summon one Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) from my hand!" Naruto said as his monster came out onto the field.

Kaiba smirked "Very well done Naruto, are you done with your turn?" he asked

Naruto chuckled a little bit "Nope I'm not done yet you see I also have another Red eyes Black Dragon in my hand, but I also have the spell card Polymerization which I will use to fuse my Second Dragon with my Meteor Dragon in my hand as well in order to Summon METEOR B. DRAGON (3500/2000)! I do believe that I can end this right here and now. Red Eyes Black Dragon, INFERNO FIRE BLAST! And finally Meteor B. Dragon, MEROER RAIN!" Naruto ordered as he won the duel.

Kaiba smiled a true smile "Well done Naruto, you are truly a formidable foe. As I said I would. You will receive a gift. I have put together a special deck for the person who would someday defeat me… if that would ever happen which it now has. You are to take that deck and guard it well. Now go to your Grandpa." He said as he walked away.

A few days later Joey was playing Duel Monsters with Tea and lost… badly. Naruto walked home with Yugi while Joey tagged along when they got there Yugi and Joey convinced Mr. Moto to train Joey in the ways of the game of Duel Monsters.

A few weeks later finds the group in the Moto household watching the Duel Monsters Regional Championship. When Yugi and Naruto's Grandpa walked in with a package "Joey it's time for your lesson" he said

Joey jumped "Wha? We're not done?" he asked.

"Not by a long shot you slacker!" he told him "Now quit your whining Joseph, I know you've been working long and hard, but you really are coming along as a duelist. And I quite proud of you." Solomon said to his student.

"Oh by the way Yugi, Naruto a package came in the male for you both." He said as he handed them the box.

"What is it grandps?" Yugi asked "I don't know, it just came in the mail." He replied back.

Naruto took the package "It's from industrial illusions!" he said

Joey jumped over the couch "Industrial Illusions, that's the company that makes the Duel Monsters game. Why would they be sendin' you guys a package?"

Naruto looked at him "I have no idea, maybe they heard that I beat Kaiba. With that said they turned back to the Championship and saw Weevil won the duel using a nice strategy. "Huh, with all of the excitement from the championships you forgot to open your package you two." With that they opened their package and saw two dueling gloves, four star chips and a video addressed to Yugi. Naruto looked at the time and took his glove and two of the star chips and went to sleep while everyone else watched the video and Solomon Moto lost his soul to Pegasus.

When Naruto woke up the next morning he and was filled in on what happened, he was absolutely furious and brought his hand up to his right ear lobe where his millennium earring is fused in his ear and the spirit along with it.

When Naruto and Yugi walked home from school and arrived at his card shop they found Joey there waiting for them as well as two letters sticking out of the door frame. Joey looked Naruto in the eye and said "so… you've been dating my sister for the past two years and you never even told me?" he said in a calm but dangerous tone.

Naruto looked at him with a little bit of sweat on his forehead "H-how did you find out?" he asked.

Joey glared at him "My sister just sent me a video and she told me that her eyesight is reaching the point where she'll go blind… and she said that she knew I am friends with you and told me that you have been courting her for the past few years… what do you have to say for yourself." He said

Naruto looked him in the eye "I have nothing to say to that since my love life is none of your business. Listen let's just stop here before we get out of control. Joey you know I would never deceive you and I have never lied to you before… so why would I start now. I did what I thought was best, and it backfired. I will do whatever it takes to cure her eyesight." He said with a smile that was returned by Joey.

Naruto and Yugi looked back at the door and took out the envelopes which had a few cards in them.

The next day at school "a tournament at duelist kingdom? Isn't that an island?" Tea asked.

"Sooo, that's where Pegasus is keeping yous twos grandpa" Joey said

"Maybe, but we can't know for sure, the only way to find out is to become a contestant." Naruto told them with Yugi nodding.

"The Boat's going to be leaving in two days." Yugi said and tea tried to talk them out of it "We have to go. It is our only clue to rescuing our grandpa."

They talked for a little until Tristan brought up another topic as he looked at one of the cards "Hey, check this out. According to this card the winner will get a grand prize of three million dollars!"

"So what Tristan, who cares about money at a time like this?" Yugi said but noticed that Naruto had the card in his hand "Three mill. This is what I need in order to pay for Serenity's Surgery!" Naruto said

Yugi looked at Naruto's invitation cards and that he had 1 more card than him (Yugi) "Naruto it looks like you got an extra card… what is it?" he asked as Naruto took out the card and froze instantly when he saw and read the description "N-n-no, I-it cant be…" Naruto said with his eye's watering up.

Yugi looked at his cousin (Naruto's mom was Solomon's second child) and asked 'What is it Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto looked at him "Pegasus… he, he took Serenity's soul… just like Grandpa… he's using her as ransom for me to enter the tournament…" he said as the tears came out and Joey froze and then got a look of fury and both Naruto and Joey yelled out "PEGASUS I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR TAKING HER SOUL!" this yell made it all the way to where Pegasus is currently residing and he suckled dementedly "Good, come to me, and your millennium items will be mine!" he said to himself as he laughed crazily.

Two days later

Naruto made his way onto the ship and noticed that Joey made it on as well. After a little bit on walking around a bit walked into the room that everybody was residing in. that was when Rex and Weevil showed up and rex talked trash while Weevil gave them advice and challenged Naruto to a duel once the tournament has started. (Yugi lost the Exodia pieces to the wind not Weevil)

When they all got off the boat Tristan almost had a heat attack and voiced it to his friends when they huddled together away from the suits. "I think I had a heart attack"

"Way to play it cool Tristan, that wasn't suspicious at all!" Tea told him. The Joey got a psyched up and then sneezed randomly. "You never would have caught that could if it wasn't for the wind snatching u my Exodia cards."

A guy in a suit with really pointed hair walked up "Please duelists, climb the stares to meet your host." He said as all of the duelists climbed the stairs.

When they got to the top and stood waiting for Pegasus people were talking amongst themselves. "Hey look, that's Weevil Underwood, the regional champion! And that's the runner up Rex Raptor! And there's Mako Tsunami, he was ranked third. Wow these are all thee best duelists in the world, but where's the world champion Kaiba?" one duelist whispered to his friend.

His friend looked back to him "Didn't you hear some kid beat him, and on his own Turf too. I heard his names Naruto Namikaze!" his friend told him not so quietly as everybody looked at the blond haired duelist who started on impassively.

"Really? I thought Kaiba was the best!" the first kid asked.

"Apparently not, Naruto's the guy to beat now." The second kid replied back to him.

"Attention, gather around, your benevolent host is anxious to greet you all." The pointed hair guy announced as Pegasus walked out of his castle "Greetings duelists, I am Maxamillion Pegasus, it is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the duelist kingdom! You stand before me, the world's greatest duelists. Come the tournaments end only one shall be named King of Games! I implore you all to assemble your dueling decks with care, with creativity, and with cunning! For this competition will test your skills like never before! To track your progress in the tournament, you've each been given a dueling glove. You've also been given two precious Star Chips. You must wager these star chips in each duel you compete in. to advance to the final level of competition for a chance at the three million dollar prize! You must win ten star chips. Ten star chips will admit you into my castle where you'll face me in one final duel! This will be a tournament unlike anything you have ever experienced. State of the art dueling arena's have been set up all over this entire island. And intriguing new dueling rules will be in effect I would tell you what these new rules are, but where's the fun in that, you'll discover them as you compete or you won't last very long. Remember play strongly, play boldly, think strategically, and duel mercilessly. You'll have one full hour to prepare, both your cards and yourselves. When the skies light up with fireworks, the duels will begin!" Pegasus ended his speech with a glance and a smirk at Naruto and Yugi he went back inside his castle.

Naruto looked at his friends "Well guys this is where we part ways. I'm going off on my own so I'll see you at the castle after we get all our star chips!" He said as he ran off.

A few days later Mei along with Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan made it into the castle and walked into a room that has a balcony that overlooks another room. After watching an entertainment duel between Kaiba and Pegasus they were led into a room where they were treated to a feast.

Some guy named Crokay stood at the front of the table they were eating at "I would like to congratulate the four duelists that made it to the final phase of the Duelist Kingdom Competition. I trust you all have your playoff entry cards. In your invitation you were given two cards. Glory of the kings hand, and glory of thee kings opposite hand. You must have one of these to participate in the finals. Those without one are disqualified." He told them

"So that's what they're for." Yugi said.

"Each card is an entry to the two prizes. "Glory of the kings hand is need to claim the three million dollars, while Glory of the kings opposite hand is need for the opportunity to challenge Pegasus for the championship."

"In order to make the tournament more interesting our host has entered a special ingredient to your soup." Crokay told them as a golden eye popped out of the four contestants' soup.

"AHH! This is worse that having a fly in my soup!" Joey yelled.

"Open up the eye and look inside if you will. Each of you has been randomly been assigned a letter." They opened up the golden eye and looked at their letter. Yugi got "A", Mei got "B", Joey got "D", and Naruto got "C" (if you couldn't tell already then I'll inform you that Naruto has taken Bandit Keith's place!). "Now the computer screen will randomly select the match's. and tomorrow's duels are as follows. A VS B, and C VS D."

Joey stood up and looked around "WHO HAS C?" he yelled. Naruto turned his head to his long time friend "Uh Joey… that would be me buddy…" he said as Joey suddenly went pale but quickly recovered "Yeah well I'll beat you this time! I have gotten a whole lot better than the last time we dueled." Joey said.

Naruto smiled sadly "I'm sure that is true, but I just can't let you win, and I have the perfect deck to duel against you with." He said

"The duels are set and go as follows, Yugi VS Mei, then Naruto VS Joey. Good luck for tomorrow because your long journey will end in failure." Crokay said as he bowed and walked away.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed." Joey said as he finished eating with Tristan agreeing. "I can't believe you drank the entire island eyeball soup." Tea said more to herself than anybody else.

"Hey, Joey, Naruto. We better get to bed to get some rest for the tournament tomorrow." Yugi said. Joey looked at his short little buddy "What does it matter, I don't have either of the cards to begin with anyway." He said then noticed Yugi hold up the Glory of the Kings Hand card for Joey to see. "Actually Joey this card is for you. I don't need the money… You and Naruto do though." Yugi said as he turned towards his cousin "Naruto, do you have your deck all ready to go?" he asked

Naruto smirked "Yeah I have it ready. I have been testing out a new deck while we've been on the island so that is the deck I'm going to use. Be careful when you duel against me because you won't know what to expect…" Naruto said then got up and walked to where he will be sleeping.

The next morning Naruto got ready for his duel by checking his deck one last time. He then headed to the main room and waited for Joey and Yugi to show up (Yeah and the whole thing where Joey gets his entry card stolen doesn't happen!).

Mei turned around when the door opened "Huh, look who's finally awake. Sleep well? I was wondering is you were even going to show up." She said

Naruto looked at his long time friend Joey Wheeler "Joey, I hope you're ready for our match because you haven't been introduced to my newest deck and the rare cards inside of it." He informed him.

Joey looked over at him "Yeah, I'm ready… and I'm going to take you down and show you just how much better I have become with the teachings from both you and your grandpa." Joey told him with conviction.

All of a sudden a golden Pegasus (the animal) statue's eyes started glowing green "Attention, attention, the final tournament is about to begin. All finalists will enter the arena." The voice of Crokay said as the door to the arena opened. And the four contestants entered the room they will be dueling in.

When they saw the duel platform and the chair across the way they heard the voice of Crokay again "And now your host Pegasus."

Pegasus entered from the door behind the chair. "Yugi, Joey, Mei, and Naruto, I welcome all of you to the Playoff Arena. Right here is where the last great Duel Monsters Duel will determine the championship of the Duelist Kingdom. Only one of you shall emerge victorious. Only one of you will win thee three million dollar prize. All also the winner of the Playoffs will earn the right to play against me for the final match. The victor will be granted one request for his, or her heart most desires. And if it is my vast powers their wish will be granted. The victor will also be declared the undisputed Duelist Kingdom Champion Ranked number one in the world. Surely any duelist who has come this far must realize that the title and really the money is the real prize. Is that not so?" Pegasus drawled on.

"Huh, well aren't you a comedian." Naruto said.

"Hey all I need is the money, for my sisters operation!" Joey yelled.

"Yes, yes I'm sure some of you have more riding on this tournament than others, hmm, Naruto and Yugi?" Pegasus taunted. "Well I wish all good fortune, now shuffle your deck and let's get going."

"Now the first duel will begin. Yugi Moto VS Mei Valentine, please proceed to the arena." Crokay ordered.

Mei and Yugi started their and Yugi was totally out of it, as in his head and heart just wasn't in the duel. Although near the end Yugi was able to get his head in the game and pulled through and won the duel in the end.

"The first match of these playoffs has come to a close. Yugi Moto has emerged victorious over Mei Valentine. He will advance to the next round." Crokay informed them.

Pegasus started clapping "Well cone Yugi… superb duel. You certainly know how to put on a good show. Hmmm proceed." He said while chuckling.

'The second match of these playoffs will begin shortly. Naruto Namikaze will battle Joey Wheeler, Prepare your decks." Crokay told them

Joey got confused "Me? Now? Boy that was sure quick."

Bakura walked up to the railing "Joey you're going to do fine."

"Yea don't worry, I'm sure you will do well against Naruto!" Tea told him

Joey perked up "Yeah, Thanks guys. I was kinda tense."

Tristan came up behind him and put him (Joey) in a headlock 'Yeah and you have a reason to be. First off, look who you're going up against, Naruto, our friend and is known to be a great duelist… even better than Yugi." Tristan told him as Joey got our of the headlock and walked down the stairs with Naruto. They both separated so they could get to their respective sides.

They walked through their respective doors "The second match with now commence, Joey Wheeler VS Naruto Namikaze. Prepare to duel." The ever dull Crokay said. "Ready, Begin!"

"_**LET'S DUEL"**_

They drew their five respective cards. Naruto drew his sixth card I'll play one card in defense mode and I'll put town two face downs and now I'll end my turn." He said

"Well I think I'll also throw a card down in defense mode and also end my turn." Joey told him.

Naruto drew his next card "Well I can't very well just play defense all day. I switch my monster into attack mode! Rise Z-Metal Tank!" Naruto said as his monster appeared on the field.

Joey looked at it "So what, it has 1500 attack points? That's a pretty good first move."

Naruto smirked "Yes it is but now I summon my Y-Dragon Head in attack mode as well as play the spell card double summon to bring out X-Head Cannon. Now I combine my three monsters together to form another, stronger monster." Naruto told him as Joey looked at him confused "Wait you can't do that! You need a Polymerization card in order to fuse monsters together!" he yelled

Naruto started chuckling "actually I don't in this case simply because these two monsters are what are known as Union monsters. This means that if two or more union monsters are compatible they can fuse together WITHOUT Polymerization."

Up in the stands Tea, Bakura, and Tristan looked at Yugi "Yugi is that true?" Tea asked her little friend.

Yugi nodded "Yea it is and this spells bad news for Joey if my cousin has the other cards to go with it." He said

"Now raise XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600). Now I play the spell card Pot of greed to draw two cards then activate my other spell called foolish burial which allows me to send one card from my deck to my graveyard. Now I end my turn."

Joey drew his next card from his deck "All right I play a monster in defense mode an" Joey was cut off by his friend "I activate my trap card! Call of the Haunted in order to bring back the card I discarded from my deck by the effect of Foolish Burial. So come on out Armed Dragon LV3… Proceed Joey" Naruto said

Joey grit his teeth and up in the balcony the group was watching with wide eyes and were asking Yugi about what the cards Naruto is playing were "Joey is in for it now because if Naruto has the rest of the LV monsters then this duel is as good as over for Joey… and his chance to pay for his sisters surgery!" Yugi said but Tea scolded him "Yugi don't you remember what Naruto is fighting for? He's fighting to save serenity as well. Don't you remember, Pegasus somehow got Serenity's soul as well as your Grandpa's, Kaiba's and Mokuba's!"

Yugi's eyes widened as he remembered seeing as he forget with all of the stuff going on with his personal life.

"I end my turn." Joey said.

"Naruto smiled and drew his card "Now I will sacrifice my Armed Dragon LV3 by using his effect to special summon from my deck Armed dragon LV5 (2400/1700) in attack mode. Now I normal summon my D.D Scout Plane in attack mode, but it is not staying around because I activate my second trap card known as Chaos Burst. This card lets me tribute one of my monsters in order to inflict 1000 points of direct damage to your Life Points. Now I play the equip spell card known as Junk Barrage, and I select my XYZ- Dragon Cannon to be equipped with it. When a monster equipped with this spell card destroys a monster, half of the destroyed monsters Attack Points get dealt straight to your life point." Naruto said

Joey was sweating quite a bit seeing as he is way in over his head by dueling a guy like Naruto. Joey has a feeling that his friend is just toying with him "Now Dragon Cannon attack his facedown monster!" Naruto ordered as Joeys monster was destroyed and his Life Points decreased to a total of 75 "Joey… do you still think you can win? Are you capable of getting the money or will I have to do it? Don't forget that we have the same goal in mind and we both want to make it a reality. So make your move!"

Joey drew a card from his deck "All right I place this card face down and through this monster face down as well. And I end my turn."

Naruto: 2000

Joey: 75

Naruto nodded and drew his card "Ok well once again I'm going to activate my Armed Dragon's special effect which allows me to sacrifice him in order to bring out Armed Dragon LV7 from my deck (2800/1000). Now I activate the spell card LEVEL UP! Which allows me to level up one of my level monsters, some come on out to play Armed Dragon LV10 (3000/2000). Now Dragon Cannon attack his facedown monster!" Naruto ordered as Joey's Axe Raider (1700/1150) was revealed and because the attack was made of Magic he couldn't activate his trap… Joey lost the match because half of Joey's Axe Raider's attack which is 850 points thus bringing his Life Points down to Zero.

"Naruto Namikaze, you are the victor!" Crokay said

Joey looked ready to breakdown and cry because now he can't save his sister and has to rely on someone else to do it. "NARUTO, Save my sister for me! You got that!" joey yelled with tears in his eyes. Naruto nodded "Don't worry I'll geet her back… even if I have to beat Yugi!"

"Now the finalists for the next match will have a ten minute recess. Now rest up, our host wants you in top form for your duel!"

Yugi and Naruto started into each others eyes and Yugi thought _"this is it, in order to save our grandpa I have to duel my own cousin, who is also fighting for both him and his girlfriend. There is no avoiding this next duel and I don't even know what deck he is going to use seeing as he has three."_

Ten minutes later "This final match will not only determine who is the winner of this tournament, but also who gets to duel Maxamillion Pegasus."

Up in on the balcony "Who would have thought that two very close family members would wind up in the final match!" Bakura stated.

In the arena

"Naruto, I don't think that I can do this." Yugi told his cousin

Naruto scowled a little bit "Yugi… don't be like this,. Either way this duel turns out, one of us ill be dueling Pegasus and you and I both want to do it so let's just duel it out! Think of this duel like it is one of the many duels we have had back home. Forget about everything around us and just focus on the duel. This duel… this is what counts right here and now! You got that?" Naruto told/asked his cousin who nodded in agreement. 'Yeah let's do this!" Yugi replied.

'Now a few words for Mr. Pegasus" Crokay said

"Well congratulations duelists, you're the finest in the world. For that reason I look forward to a match that consists of your dueling best. After all if you give me anything less, I will know…" Pegasus informed the two of them with an evil chuckle.

"Let the match begin!" Crokay said

"_**LET'S DUEL!**_

Naruto: 2000

Yugi: 2000

Yugi and Naruto drew their five cards "I'll start with this, the Celtic Guardian, in attack mode! All right Naruto, it's your turn now!" Yugi said

Naruto drew his card and started laughing "Yugi you know how much I hate using single turn kills right?" Yugi nodded "Well I'm going to use one right NOW! First off I summon Silent Magician LV4 (1000/1000) in attack mode and now I use the Spell Card LEVEL UP! To bring out my Silent Magician LV8 (3500/1000)!" Everybody gasped seeing as it has enough power to end it right here and now. Plus with Yugi having no spells or traps on the field this is over! 'Now My lovely Magician Attack Yugi's Celtic Guardian!" Naruto ordered as his Magician looked back at her master and smiled at him then attacked Yugi's Guardian sending at total of 2100 points of damage thus winning the duel.

"Naruto Namikaze is the victor and will go on to duel Maxamillion Pegasus. You have fifteen minutes to prepare!" Crokay told Naruto.

Naruto stood in the hallway going over his deck. He suddenly gripped it and said "I'll win this duel for you Serenity, you as well Grandpa, Kaiba, Mokuba… for all of you." then walked back into the arena to duel Pegasus. When he got inside his friends and his cousin were waiting for him. They gave him some last words of encouragement and he went to the platform.

"Will the challenger Naruto Namikaze Step up to the platform. Mr. Pegasus awaits you." Crokay said

Naruto walked up and heard Joey say "Go getem Naruto!"

"The challenger has entered the stadium, and now for your dueling pleasure, castle Pegasus, the creator of duel monsters Maxamillion Pegasus!" Crokay said as Pegasus walked out into the light "and now… let the duel begin!" Crokay announced.

"So, Naruto-boy, you've turned out to be quite the young duelist! Battling you way past all the other challengers, winning your way into the castle, just to face me." Pegasus said

Naruto glared at him "Pegasus before we begin I want you to agree to release the souls of Serenity, Kaiba, Mokuba, and my Grandpa back to their bodies like they were before you took them if I win!" he pretty much ordered.

Pegasus nodded his head "Of course, and I'm a man of my word." He said

"Challenger Naruto Namikaze, as per the rules of the Duelist Kingdom, present the card that entitles you to participate." Crokay said as Naruto held up the card known as the Glory of the Kings opposite hand. "So it is, and so the stage is set. The final and deciding duel of the Duelist Kingdom competition. Just like the card you, this is a blank slate. If you win the prize you may make a request if your opponent. As the victor you can ask to take control of his company as your reward. Ask for this entire island or demand Pegasus's Millennium Eye as your prize."

Pegasus smirked at Naruto "Any prize will be honored, do I know how to throw a tournament or do I know how to throw a Duelist Kingdom tournament. Just remember that if I win I get your soul to keep… forever and if you lose then you get all of the souls you asked for freed and put back in their proper place."

"The final duel is underway and the winner will be titled 'King of Games'" Crokay said "Now both of you cut and shuffle your opponents cards." The cards were cut and shuffled "Now the cards will be returned and the duel will begin." Crokay said as Naruto and Pegasus drew their cards.

(A/N THIS WILL BE A SHORT DUEL SIMPLY BECAUSE I DO NOT LIKE PEGASUS AT ALL!)

Naruto drew his sixth card "I'll start off by playing a monster in defense mode. Now I will play the spell card Pot of Greed so that I can draw two more cards." Naruto said as he drew his two cards "Now I throw down a face down and activate two more spell cards known as Final Flame which each to 800 points of direct damage to you thus bringing you down to 400 life points already. Now I end my turn."

Pegasus looked like he was concentrating card as he looked at Naruto's cards but couldn't see them and wondered why. "Pegasus." He looked at Naruto "I bet you're wondering why your eye can't use it's magic to see my cards. Well hate to break it to you but my Millennium Earring Prevents you from using its magic. Pretty sweet huh?" Naruto said as Pegasus fumed on the inside _"now I have to come up with a strategy to get over this new handicap!"_

"I play one card face down and summon Red Archery Girl in defense mode and end my turn." Pegasus said hoping that Naruto's face down is a equip spell card that make's his card attack.

Pegasus made a mistake because the facedown doesn't help him (Pegasus) by activating his trap. "I activate my Trap Card Destruction Ring which allows me to destroy one monster on my side of and deal 1000 points of damage to both of our Life Points bringing my Life Points down to half and yours down to ZERO!" Naruto said as Pegasus simply yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'VE LOST CECILIA MY LOVE I'M SORRY I HAVE FAILED YOU!"

The group ran up to them "Congratulations Naruto! Now let's get Pegasus to Release their souls!" they looked over to Pegasus and saw his walking over to them "Naruto-Boy… very impressive duel… if not completely one sided but good none the less. As promised I will release their souls as I said I would" he said as the cards went from being filled with the souls, to being white again signaling that the cards are now empty. "I also reward you with this one of a kind card called THRE TIES OF FRIENDSHIP. You are now officially King of Games." Pegasus said as he handed Naruto the card and then brought out an envelope "Here, this contains the check for the prize money wwon by Naruto in his duel against Yugi Moto."

Naruto took the check "Great now I can pay for Serenity's surgery… heh and I'll even buy her a nice gift as well." With that they all walked outside where they saw Seto Kaiba and Mokuba hugging. Kaiba turned and looked at Naruto "Thank you for saving me and my Brother Naruto. You have my eternal thanks. If you ever need anything. Don't hesitate to ask." He said and then walked off with his brother.

When thee group got back home they instantly ran to the hospital "What's the my boys, you're not surprised to see me up and about are you?" Solomon said to Naruto and Yugi as the two of them ran up and hugged him. They then started the walk home "So you saved me and became the champion of the Duelist Kingdom Naruto?" he asked

"Yep, but I didn't do it alone, everyone helped! Hey Grandpa, maybe you should go home and rest. I mean you did just get out of the hospital." Naruto told him

'What do you mean, I feel great!" He said as he started doing stretches "One, two, three, four. One, two, ugghh!" he said as he cracked his back and went into pain. "Grandpa!" Yugi yelled. "Are you ok Mr. Moto?" Tristan asked "Yeah are you ok?" asked Joey. "I'm just a little stiff is all." Solomon said.

Then they all heard a voice "Hey!" everybody looked at the girl in front of the shop "I've got somethin' to say to you!" she yelled. "That is, if you're who I think you are!"

"What the?" Naruto said.

Joey leaned forward "who's she? Do you guys know her?" he questioned.

"Hello." Solomon said

She pointed at the elderly man "Is your name Solomon Moto?" she asked

"That's right. And who might you be?"

"Who might I be, I might be Rebecca. And I might have just arrived here in town and I might have been waiting for you to show up. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting you know!" the newly named Rebecca told them.

Naruto sniggered "You can use the lady line when you grow up and stop acting like a snot nosed brat. If you act like this all the time then everybody will keep you waiting because they won't want to be near you." he said between laughs.

She glared at him and Joey spoke up "Wait a minute, what's a little girl like you doin travelin by herself anyway? That dangerous."

"Oh yeah, well I can take care of myself, and I'm not, I have teddy to protect me!" she told them.

"She talks to the bear!" Joey yelled in fright.

"Now Rebecca wait! what is it exactly you want from me?" Solomon asked.

She looked back at him "My card back!"

Solomon got confused 'Bet your pardon?"

'You've got my Blue Eyes White Dragon; now give it back to me! Listen you heard what I said, I want my Blue Eyes back right now!" She ordered.

Tea looked at the smaller girl "Well, there's a slight problem with that…"

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon is a super rare and powerful card that only belongs in the deck of a true Champion. I Rebecca, am a true Champion! I've traveled the world and beaten many top duelists while you were away. Heh, isn't that right teddy?" Rebecca told them.

"You've beaten top duelists around the world?" Solomon asked.

She smiled and held her head a little higher "Yep, I dare say I'm the number 1 duelist in America!"

"Aren't you a little young?" Tea asked

"I'm eight!" Rebecca informed.

"Yea, inches tall." Joey replied sarcastically.

"You really shouldn't tell lies little girl" Tristan told her

Yugi felt like a light bulb just lit up in his head "Wait, maybe it isn't a lie. I remember reading something, an article just before we left for the Duelist Kingdom about a Duel Monsters Prodigy. She was causing a major sensation." Yugi told them as Rebecca just nodded all the way through the explanation.

Joey leaned over to Yugi "No way, you're not telling me this little pipsqueak is the Nation Champion, are ya?" he questioned.

Rebecca head this and got angry 'What's the deal? Are you questioning my dueling credentials Pal?" she said rather heatedly.

"Hey don't give me any lip, third in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament!" Joey yelled.

"Oh I know all about that, First Place in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament goes to Naruto Namikaze. And second place went to Yugi Moto, and third place Joey Wheeler! But who cares about second and third place. It's only first place that really matters!" Rebecca yelled.

Naruto blinked "Rebecca, there is more to dueling than just being in first place. I believe in my decks and my friends. I have a reason to win. I duel for them. If I have nothing to duel for except myself… then what's the point of me dueling?" Naruto lectured with Solomon Moto nodded "That is right my ever smart Grandson, but Rebecca even though you won the championships, what entitles you to my Blue Eyes White Dragon card?"

"No, I don't think that. The Blue Eyes White Dragon card should be mine because you stole it from me." She said which got Naruto Very Pissed "Now wait just a moment there, no way, my grandfather, he'd never steal."

"Well, there are only four Blue Eyes White Dragon cards in the whole world. Kaiba's got three and my card is missing!" she yelled

"What's with you kid, you're not makin' any sense here!" Joey yelled as he held his head in despair.

'That Blue Eyes White Dragon is mine and if you won't give it back to me then I demand the right to duel for it!" She yelled/challenged.

Naruto walked up "Rebecca, you don't understand…" he said and Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest "Oh yes I do, your Gramps scared!" she said as she turned her head in anger "He's just afraid to duel with me!"

"Rebecca, it's not that he's afraid to duel you it's that, it's just that…" Yugi started to say until the little twerp cut him off "I've had enough of your excuses! Duel me old man, NOW!" she yelled again. "Listen Solomon Moto, if I win this duel you give my Blue Eyes White Dragon back to me! To the arena!"

At Kaiba Land

"So can you help us out Mokuba?" Naruto asked.

"You're asking a lot Naruto. Kaiba land's duel rings are booked solid for the next three months, but of course we do owe you big time." He said

"Thanks Mokuba!" Naruto said as Rebecca pushed through the crowd.

"Well, so what are we all waiting for! Let's get this duel on the road!" she yelled… again….

In the arena

"Nice dueling arena, a little small though. Ok Mr. Moto, are you ready to duel?"

Solomon nodded "what?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Solomon said then stopped and rubbed his nose.

Naruto turned to Rebecca "He can't duel you so I'll duel you instead!" Naruto told her "Grandpa was just release from the hospital this morning! He's in no condition to be dueling Rebecca!" he told her

She smiled "Ok, then that's even better! Rebecca the National Champion VS Naruto the Winner of the Duelist Kingdom in a clash of titans. Of course it's still ordinary him VS famous me. So he doesn't stand a chance of winning, does he teddy?"

She walked over to her place and Joey stomped his foot on the ground "I cant tell if she's stuck on herself or totally nuts!" he said

Naruto smirked "Or maybe both! You guys watch from here." he told them

His grandpa nodded "Be very careful Naruto. She is strange, but smart."

"_**LET'S DUEL!"**_

"Oh Naruto, you sure you want to go through with this?" Rebecca asked arrogantly.

"I'm sure."

"Ok, but It would be a lot easier to just give me the Blue eyes white dragon instead. You're up against a genius you know!"

"Yea, what's your point? To me you're just another opponents. I don't care about your title all I care about is shutting you up by beating you for accusing my grandfather of stealing!" Naruto said "It's your turn."

"Hmph, for my first brilliant move I play Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode! Ok let's see what you're worth!"

"Hmm, I think I'll start off slow for ya, I summon Suijin (2500/2400) in Attack Mode, as well as throw down two face downs. And end my turn."

"Hmm, I'll play Sangen in attack mode! Aww, he's so cute isn't he?"

"My turn, I summon KazeJin (2400/2200) in attack mode and I'll end my turn."

"I play the spell card Tribute to the Doomed, I send 1 card from my hand to the graveyard and I get to destroy one of your monsters. Say goodbye to KazeJin!" she yelled as the green monster was destroyed. "And to finish my turn I place 1 card in defense mode!"

Naruto smirked as he drew his next card "Fist I play the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my KazeJin to my field. now I summon Sanga of the Thunder (2600/2200) in attack mode. Now by removing these three monsters from play I can special summon a monster stronger than the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Come out GATE GUARDIAN (3750/3400)! Now I use my spell card known as Raigeki, which destroys all of your monsters. Now Gate Guardian Attack her directly!" and so the monster did and won Naruto the duel.

Rebecca ran off the platform and ran up to Mr. Moto "I don't care if I lost GIVE ME MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" she yelled

Solomon put his hand in his pocket "Ok, Fine. Here you go." He said as he gave her the dragon which was torn but was tapped back together.

"My Blue Eyes, What have you done, that was my grandfathers favorite card!" and she went on a rant

"I treasured that card Rebecca! I would have never have destroyed it!" He told her

"I've had just about enough of your lies!" she yelled again

Suddenly they heard a voice from behind a wall 'Rebecca, Behave yourself!" the man said.

"Grandpa?" she asked

"Arthur? Arthur is it really you?" Solomon asked

"It's been a long time Solomon."

"Far to long, my dear old friend."

"I do hope my granddaughter hasn't caused you too much trouble. Can you forgive her?" Arthur asked.

"FOR WHAT?" she yelled

"Did you know Rebecca? That I actually gave Solomon that card as a token of our friendship, he saved my life when we here locked inside of a collapsed tomb. even though I sacrificed my monsters to power up one of my cards I never forgot their sacrifice for the cause at hand. That is something you need to learn in your duels because you only seemed to care about winning and power… that is not what being a Hawkins is about. We are honorable people and treat every opponent the same. Just as Naruto did, he put all things aside and dueled you as if you were just a regular duelist like himself. Just you and him dueling. Nothing more, nothing less."

A few days later Naruto and the gang had to go save Kaiba from his machine. Then a few weeks later Yugi had his Puzzle stolen and that brings us to the present.

Naruto and Yugi were walking down the road and Naruto noticed that his little cousin was being really quiet "Hey Yugi, what's with you? What's on your mind?" he asked

Yugi looked at him "It's just… I almost lost the Millennium Puzzle in that fire." He had as Naruto put a hand on his head "but you got it back and THAT is what matters, now you just have to be more careful." Naruto told him as he took his hand off of his (Yugi's) head. "Yugi had on home, I have some things I have to take care of."

Naruto watched as Yugi crossed the street and Tea walked up to him "Oh, Naruto what's up…" she said as the tv screens behind them turned on

"In today's news, at Domino Museum, Aishisu Ishtar of the Egyptian Historical Society announced the opening of the highly anticipated Egyptian exhibit."

"Game fans are especially invited. This world première showcases newly discovered and never before seen artifacts chronicling the history of Egyptian games. In ancient times games were not just played for fun, as they are today. Everyone prom prices to peasants waged dueling games against each other for land, wealth, but especially… for power. These games were epic battles. I've unearthed great relics that the great Pharaoh himself may have competed in a game against a force that may have had the power to destroy thee entire world. Of course this is still speculation, and farther studying need to be done. I'm personally inviting Seto Kaiba to this evening's privet exhibition, as well as my cousin on my father's side, Naruto Namikaze." Cue gasp from most people who are watching the press conference.

Kaiba looked at the TV and then at a Picture on his desk showing Naruto, Himself, and Mokuba laughing together while hanging out… it seams that he only laughs when His bet friend is around these days and Naruto has even saved his life on a few accounts.

"I Promise what you will witness will change your lives forever." She finished.

Later on that night Naruto and Kaiba were sitting in a limo talking about improving their decks, what the future of his company. As well as what his (Naruto's) Cousin wants with them.

When they arrived at the museum the driver got out and opened the door for the both of them to get out "We're here Sir." The driver said to Kaiba.

"Keep thee Engine running, we won't be long." Seto told the driver who replied with a "Yes Sir!"

With that Naruto and Kaiba walked up the stairs and into the Museum where Aishisu was waiting for them. "Thank you for coming Seto Kaiba…" she said as she walked up to Naruto "It's good to see you Naruto." She said as she hugged him.

She backed away from him as Kaiba spoke up "Where are the other guests?"

She smirked "I said this was a privet exhibition. You two were the only ones invited because it makes conducting business so much easier."

Two guards walked up "We've locked all the entrances. Nobody's getting in or out."

"It's already been a minute and I'm already board. If you don't tell me what this is all about, we're leaving now." (Kaiba made Naruto a high ranked official in his company after he agreed to work for him.

"Excuse us, we faced a string of facts and we have to be careful. You may leave anytime you with boys. However I believe it is in both of your best interests that you see all that we have to offer." Isis (Another name she has) urged

Naruto stayed silent throughout this whole ordeal which Isis figured that he must be trying to figure out what is going on and making his own conclusions to be either confirmed or denied. "Really now, and how do you know what's best for me and my best friend and colleague?" Kaiba asked her

"Please come this way…" she said as she led them farther into the museum. "Boys, do you believe in destiny? The Ancient Egyptians believed that the path to ones life was pre determined, because history repeats itself throughout the ages in a never ending cycle. One would say it was not either of your choice to come here, for it was destined for us to meet."

Kaiba stopped "Look all that may interest you, but I didn't come here for Egyptian history 101. I came here with Naruto because you said it would be worth our while. But it looks like you've wasted both of our time. If there's a point to all this then lets get to it already, Naruto and I have a company to run. You said you have an exclusive offer for us. I know everything about Duel Monsters and there is co card stronger than Exodia! So quit the charade and tell us what's going on!" he told her.

She turned back to them both and smiled "All in good time Kaiba. Duel Monsters is based upon a 5000 year old game. It was played by ancient Egyptians for power, and was extremely dangerous."

"Who cares?"

"Maxamillion Pegasus did. He fell in love with the game and decided to reinvent it for modern times."

"What's your point?"

"I'm getting to it. Unbeknown to most duelists Pegasus created a series of all powerful cards that were never released to the public. It's no surprise he kept the strongest monsters for himself. Follow me Boys, and I'll reveal to you the reason I called you here today." They walked down a set of stairs "I've secured the most precious artifacts here. We've uncovered stone carvings that depict the earliest known game played in Egypt. I'm sure you both will find it most familiar. Kaiba, Naruto already knows this but, behold the origin of Duel Monsters!" Isis said as Kaiba walked up to one of the huge ass stone tablets.

"It can't be!" Kaiba said in surprise. "These carvings look like Duel Monster cards! Then that means your story is true!"

Isis walked up behind him "I see you've come to your senses. Farther more, there is more evidence that these monsters were real. Egyptian sorcerers summoned monsters to earth to do their bidding. But they soon realized that these monsters could not be controlled. They destroyed countless villages and brought earth to the brink of destruction. The citizens turned to their pharaoh and his even more powerful cousin, who didn't want to be a leader of the people, to help. But they could not permanently defeat the monsters. They managed to use their magic to seal them away in stone tablets, and brought peace to the world. However over time, evil sorcerers learned how to control the monsters and release them from the tablets. With their army of Powerful Monsters they were confident that no one could stand in their way. They betrayed the Pharaoh and waged an all out war against him." She told him as she walked over to the tablet next to the one Seto was looking at "This is the one you should look at… the both of you. this carving is the reason I have called you both here tonight. It depicts one of the pain conflicts in the war between the Pharaoh and his greatest opponent... with a mediator trying to separate them and resolve it another war and is forced to choose between his cousin… or his best friend. Closely examine this artifact you two. After this moment, both your lives will never be the same."

Naruto and Kaiba looked at the carvings on the tablet. Naruto saw Yugi on it… or was it the spirit of his cousins' puzzle. He then noticed his opponent… it was a Kaiba look alike… but the one that really got Naruto shaken is the third man in the picture… it was himself. He is the one that is forced to choose sides.

Kaiba went wide eyed "That's the Pharaoh, But… that's Yugi!" he stated in shock. "And the Monster carved above him is the Dark Magician!"

"On the left is the sorcerer fighting against him. That's you Kaiba. Naruto if you look as well you'll see…" Naruto cut her off "y-yeah, i-I see i-it… it's me that w-will h-have to ch-choose s-sides."

"If you both still have any doubts look at your monsters above them. It's the Blue Eyes White Dragon for you Kaiba. But for you Naruto as you can see it just so happens to be your favorite card, the Dark Magician Girl." Isis said and was about to continue but a flash of light appeared and they could clearly see a live person… or in all actuality it is one of the Duel Monsters… the monster is in fact the Dark Magician Girl. "See Naruto, I told you we were always together! Now have you decided yet? I'm anxious to know your answer o my question…" she said.

Naruto sweatdropped at the fact that she chose now of all times to actually materialize herself in the outside world. "Kisara… can this wait? I'm in the middle of something." He asked.

Isis and Seto Kaiba looked at the two of them with wide eyes "Naruto how is Dark Magician Girl out of her card?" Kaiba asked wide eyes the size of dinner plates

Isis looked at her cousin and asked a question "This is one of the powers of your Millennium Earring… isn't it?" she asked while Kaiba's eyes went even wider, if that is even possible

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me you have a Millennium item like Yugi?" he asked his best friend.

Naruto looked down at the ground "Because… I never wanted to have it… it was forced upon me by my family… my fathers side of my family… the Ishtar side… but it has given me company that has guided me in my times of need. Kisara here, or as most people know her as Dark Magician Girl, has always been there for me… and to answer your question… yes I give in I'll share you with Serenity since she already agreed to it (This is it no other pairing! Just DMG and Serenity! THAT'S IT!)." Naruto said while Kisara jumped up and down a few times and then kissed him… Isis and Kaiba just kept looking on with wide eyes.

"Anyway, the hieroglyphics on this stone tablet read that the sorcerer marched into the Pharaohs chamber and him and his legion of noble Magicians to a legendary duel with the fate of the world at stake. The Pharaoh accepted the Sorcerer's challenge and the epic battle began. Both opponents unleashed their most powerful monsters against each other. The sorcerer fighting to control the world, and the Pharaoh and his mighty followers fighting to save it. The legendary second in command watched with rapt attention ready to step in if it got out of hand. And today 5000 years later, this battle is being played out once again. You see, now do you believe in destiny, Kaiba, Naruto?"

"This can't be real! There's no way, this piece of rock has got to be a fake!" Kaiba told her

"If you won't trust my words then maybe you should go back in time and experience part of the battle first hand. Which I can help you do with my Millennium necklace." She said as Naruto saw Kaiba's eyes glaze over and a second later he was fine again but he was on his hands and knees. Isis explained some more things to them and gave Kaiba more visions and he got up again

"Thanks for the lecture, but I make my own destiny, and I do what I want to do." With that Seto started walking away and Naruto was about to follow and that was when Isis spoke up "Kaiba, Naruto. I thought you wanted more powerful monsters. The Duel Monsters Cards that surpass the power of Exodia. What if I told you they were in front of your eyes the whole time?" Isis said

Both Naruto and Seto turned around "WHAT?" they both asked.

"Take a look at the top. They were the strongest and most feared creatures. Obelisk the Tormenter, Slyfer the Sky Dragon, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and a card that Naruto knows all to well, Succubus of Lust – Lemnia… the very card that took his parents lives. Control one and you can destroy a million armies. Wield all four and a planet itself will quake in fear!" she told them

"And Pegasus turned them into cards?"

"Yes."

"YOU LIE! If he had them why didn't he use them in his duel against me in Duelist Kingdom?"

"Because Pegasus feared the power of these cards. You cannot fathom the magical energy contained within. Pegasus could not control the power of the cards he created. They threaten to overwhelm and destroy!"

'Card that even Pegasus quake in his boots. If I control all four legendary monsters I'll be unstoppable… well all three since I have a feeling that the card that took my friends parents away from him will only obey him.' Kaiba thought

"Aishisu, what did Pegasus do with the cards?"

"He gave them to me for safe keepings… and Naruto had me take Lemnia for safe keepings as well. Pegasus realized that if these cards fell into the wrong hands they could bring about the end of the world. He had me bury them in secret locations, but the cards were discovered. I must find them and hide them."

"You mean somebody already found the cards! Tell me who." Naruto said while speaking up after being quiet for so long and Kisara was hiding behind him because she has quite a bit of fear for the monsters that the topic is currently on.

'The rare hunters, their elite underground sector of duelists. They rob and steal rare cards worldwide to sell on the black market for enormous profits. However they keep the strongest cards for themselves to create powerful decks that destroy all opposition. They operate in shadow so they are almost impossible to find. That is why I need both of you to help draw them out into the open. Kaiba, Naruto, if you were to start a Duel Monsters Tournament, your reputations would attract the greatest duelists in the world. This would bee the greatest concentration of cards ever assembled in one location." She told them

"I see, it's a trap the Rare Hunters won't be able to resist, with such tempting bait. They'll come by the droves like vultures to a carcass. And they'll bring the Egyptian God Cards!" Kaiba deducted.

Isis walked up to Kaiba "One last thing, take this card." She said while holding out a blue card.

Kaiba's eyes widened "Can it be? It's Obelisk the Tormentor! I thought the cards were stolen!"

"I never said they were all stolen. I managed to retrieve one in time. You may borrow it during the tournament, but I expect it back. oh and Naruto… here you go… take good care of Lemnia she is after all… your birthright. She is your card. Treat her well."

Kaiba looked at the card the smirked "It's not everyday a card this rare is handed to me. What if I chose to keep it forever? What makes you think I can be trusted?" he asked "I could walk out and you'd never see it again."

Isis kept a strait face "You WILL return the card to me. I have foreseen it. And Naruto I have foreseen that Lemnia will cause you grief, but will cause you even more happiness and glory. Lemnia may seem evil to you, but she will only obey you and she will protect you by any means."

Kaiba stopped walking and looked over his shoulder "I'll organize this tournament."

"I thank you."

"But I'm not going to set it up because of your fairy tales and your hocus pocus mumbo jumbo. I want to keep my new title as the number two duelist… I know for a fact that I cannot beat you Naruto. Unless I create a whole new deck, then I will never beat you since you know all my strategies." With that Both Naruto and Kaiba walked out and went to Kaiba Corp to plan the new tournament.

**HOLY SHIT THAT TOOK FOREVER! But I got it done damn people I just broke my record of how many pages typed in one chapter. I believe the record for me was 19 pages… yeah I'm on my 26****TH**** PAGE HOLY FUCKING SHIT!**

**Yeah gave a good day!**


End file.
